Alexander
by AuntManna
Summary: When 27 year old Sarah is removed from her home by Dumbledore for the safety of her and she child, she will have to face and old flame... and introduce him to the son he doesn't know he has... How will he take the news?
1. Alexander and the Former Prisoner

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the amazing woman who owns all these characters and places, except my OCs. This is my first Fic, so be honest. Let me know if it's terrible. I want to write actual books someday, and someone once told me that this was a good way to practice, but for it to work; I need feedback, so tell me what you think. Chapter 1 is going to cliff hang until I know if it's worth continuing.

"That child is familiar." Sirius gave the boy a pat on the head. "But I cannot quite put my finger on just what it is." The boy looked up at him and smiled, then ran and hid behind his mother. "I actually get that more than you would believe. Alex just has that look I guess."

Alex is four years old. He has sandy blonde hair which he never allows to let his mother cut, so it hangs in his eyes, which are stark green and wild. His left cheek has a small set of scars, just at the jaw line. His new favorite person for the past few hours since his arrival has been Sirius Black and he is worn out.

"He doesn't look much like you, just those eyes. You both have the greenest eyes I've ever seen." Sirius turned to the woman sitting across from him, but she did not respond.

Sarah Yancey sat in silence for a moment taking in her situation. Just this morning she was at home, getting ready for work and making her son his breakfast before the nanny came. Then Professor Dumbledore himself showed up and requested that they relocate to some old town house in London which belongs to the not guilty but famously crazy Sirius Black, who is surprisingly friendly and supportive. It was more surreal than she could imagine. There are ten million thoughts running though her mind. What was the danger that forced her out of her home? What would it be like seeing _him_? And just what would he think of Alex?

She thinks of asking Sirius if he would mind letting her dust. Call it a mother's intuition, but all this dust is just begging for sweet, mischievous Alex to ruin his clothes going through EVERYTHING. At this thought she smiles, and turns to face the man on the opposite side of the table, who is currently intently staring at Alex, who is playing on the floor. Sheepishly she spoke up. "You know his father, I'd say pretty well too." She said. Sirius puzzled for a moment then snapped his fingers, and then he shook his head. "Thought I had it, but I was wrong, so just tell me." She paused, and then looked at her feet, then back to her son. "His father, I know you know him. Believe you and the gang you ran with called him Moony."


	2. Moonpie Forgotten, and Other Troubles

The air was still in the room. There was a slight ringing in Sarah's ears. She was in shock she had told him, an almost perfect stranger. Up until this point, it has just been the two of them, and no one had asked, so she had no reason to tell. She was brought back to reality by the rather annoying list of questions flowing from Sirius.

"When did you meet him? How do you know that name? You do mean Remus Lupin, correct? Does he know? He must not know. He would have told me…" and he trailed off from there. Sarah stopped him. "Sirius?" she interrupted. "You've spoken with him recently?" Sirius looked rather confused by this question. "Recently? If this morning is recent in your book m'lady, then yes I surely have. When last we spoke he said he'd be back in time for some of Molly's stew, I trust you met Molly earlier." Sarah nodded. Her heart sank. She couldn't face him. She'd imagined what it would be like thousands of times in her head. Sometimes he's overjoyed, and wants them to be a family. Other times, he's furious. Alex noticed that the adults had gone quiet and came to investigate.

"Mama, why you look so sad for?" he asked, smiling as widely as possibly. At this adorably bad grammared show of concern, she smiled back. "I'm not, but I just now realized we left without clothes, your toys, and…" This sudden stop puzzled Alex yet again. "What mama?" she scooped him up and drew him in close. "We forgot Moonpie!"

Alex thought about this situation, deeply. His little eyebrows furrowed, thinking. "He won't be mad mama, him's smart. He'll be there when they take us back, waiting in the window." Moonpie is Alex's cat. He's a black cat, with white in all the right places to make him look as though he is wearing a tuxedo. He has large green eyes and a huge ego. He is in constant need of attention to be happy, and forgetting him will not be forgiven easily, he is a smart cat. Sarah often wonders if he is part Kneazle. In her arms, Alex started to squirm. "May I play now mama?" He looked at her and his eyes shined. He is good at the puppy dog look. She sat him down gingerly, and ruffled his hair.

Sirius had questions still to be answered. Sarah was a rather beautiful woman after all, flowing red hair, greener than green eyes, freckles, and slightly pointed teeth. She was no doubt a lycan, and the boy too. She seemed perfect for him. Sweet, caring, everything he needed. He had to know what happened, and it appeared she needed to talk. "Sarah, love, sit down. I'll make us some fresh tea and you can clear your head. I've spent so much time as a dog I've became an impressive listener." Sarah plopped down in her chair and looked once more at her feet. "She didn't want to talk, and she was CERTIANLY not ready to see Remus again. She looked to her left hand, ring finger. She still wore her engagement ring, because she had always hoped he'd come home and they'd be a family. Now it was probably best not to have it, so she slipped it off and into her pocket. She looked up. "Okay, you may quiz me, but I must ask that you only ask one question at time."

Sirius thought for a second. "No, love, you just talk. I was being far too nosey and you obviously are not ready to see him again. I will ask this. What's the boy's full name?" Before Sarah could answer, Alex was there to introduce himself. "Alexander Carlisle Lupin, that's me. I like my name. Sounds like a knight or something." Then off he bounced once more, to explore the wide jungle that was Grimmauld Place. "That's quite a name, it's very noble sounding." Sirius remarked. Sarah smiled. "That was the idea."

All of a sudden there was a thump, followed by the sound of Alex scrabbling to get back to his feet. "Oh, sorry mister, I didn't mean to run into you, I was chasing this neat bug there it goes!" Alex was off again. The man called out after the boy. "It's quite alright dear boy, but do be careful, there are many odd things around here." At the sound of the voice, Sarah's heart stopped. She wasn't expecting to face him so soon. She heard him getting closer to the kitchen, her heart raced. When he reached the door, their eyes instantly met, and Sarah promptly fainted.

What do you think guys? Still good? I really hope you like it. Stay tuned for drama to unfold.


	3. Waking up and Realizing

Even before she awoke, Sarah could hear the commotion going on around her. She had been moved to the couch in the reading room, and outside, the Weasley children and Hermione Granger had returned from school shopping. Molly must have told them to keep Alex busy, because Sarah could hear his excited squeals of joy. Deep down, she thanked Molly for that. Alex wouldn't handle seeing his mother like this well. He worries much too much for someone his age. She could feel that someone had placed a cold cloth on her forehead, and was gently rubbing her hair. Most likely, again, Molly Weasley. She has only met Sarah and Alex that morning, but she was so warm and motherly. She laid there for a moment, eyes closed, just listening to Alex's laughter. Laying there she did not have to get up and face her problems, she wouldn't have to introduce her son to his father, wouldn't have to go through this very awkward and delicate situation in such a crowded house.

Finally she realized she could not hide behind her eyelids forever. She opened her eyes, and instantly regretted waking up. It was not, in fact, Molly, but Remus, lovingly stroking her hair. He smiled, but her face remained blank. After her situation fully dawned on her, she pulled away and sat up. "W-Wha- Why are you in here?" Sarah stammered. Remus just looked at her for a second. Then he spoke up. "You are still so beautiful." At this, Sarah was furious. "HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE AND SPEAK TO ME LIKE YOU'VE DONE NOTHING!" Remus looked down. The hurt and shame took over his face. His eyes shimmered as if he was ready to cry. "I'm so sorry Sarah. I didn't want to leave. Really, if you only give me the chance to explain, it was really the only way. If I had known…" "Known? Known what? About Alex? Well we're doing just fine thank you. He is happy not knowing he was walked out on, and I'd rather keep it that way." As soon as she said that, she regretted it. Remus loves children, and she knew well he didn't know Alex existed. He had left before she got the chance to tell him. She could see the pain. Her comment cut him deep. "Remus I-"but he cut her off. He gently took her chin in his hand and turned her so he could look into her eyes. "I deserved that. I deserve anything you could say or do. But I wish that you would just give me a chance."

He took her hand and put her ring back on her left hand ring finger. "This was on the floor next to you. I could see the tan line where you've not taken it off. Sarah I know I don't deserve it, but let me have a chance. I love you, I never stopped. I left to protect you. Greyback you see, he threatened you if I didn't come help train the young ones he's taken. I could not let anything happen to you. If I had known that my leaving you was going to leave you alone to raise a child I would have done anything else. ANYTHING. I love you. And him too. Given I don't really know him, but he is like looking into an anti-aging mirror. Give me the chance to know my son, and for us to be a family."

By the time he was done talking, Sarah was crying. And somewhere in the midst of the crying, she'd found herself in his arms. It always was the place to run to, so comforting and safe. She pulled away from him just enough to see his face. But then she turned toward the door. "Alexander, baby, I needed you to come in here please."

* * *

><p>So, I'm making changes, and in my next chapter I'm making Alex a more notable boy, and showing how smart and wild he is. Hope you're all enjoying yourselves. I'm enjoying writing it. Feedback is appreciated, even the negative. I will read it all and if it I take your comment down, don't be offended. I want to prevent strangers from arguing and "trolling" because I want legit feedback. So a BIG thank you to "Random" Who showed me I had some work to do, but remember the story is DEVELOPING!<p>

Ttfn! -AuntManna


	4. A father son moment

"Alex!" Sarah called again. "Mama, I'm playing. Gimme few minutes? Okay?" Sarah sighed. "Fine. You have EXACTLY ten minutes." She looked sternly at Remus. "You have ten minutes. After those ten minutes, you will have to introduce yourself to your son. Be thinking about what you should say. And rest assured that there is no need to create a speech like you gave me, he loves to ask questions. He may look like you, but he is a live wire. All that puppy energy and he hasn't learned to channel it yet. He's the sweetest kid, brilliant. But he will drive you bloody bonkers if you let him. I'm giving you a chance, but that chance is with _him._ I will judge whether we can be a family by how Alex takes to you, and how you are with him. That child is my world. That is not saying I don't love you, because I do. I never stopped loving you. But I need to learn to trust you again. Understood?" Remus nodded. "Right, any questions then?" Remus thought for a second. "What is his full name?" Sarah can't help but smile. She loves his name. "Alexander Carlisle Lupin." Remus smiled too. "It sounds noble. I'm surprised you gave him my name, but I'm glad you did."

Alex picked this exact moment to bust into the room. "MAMA! Mama I's thirsty. I's thirsty mama." Sarah scooped him up in her arms and hugged him close. "Okay love, you sit here. There is someone I want you to meet anyway. I'll get you juice, and you two talk okay?" She sat him down and ruffled his hair, causing him to giggle. "I'll be right back. You boys play nicely." And she went off to fetch some juice from the down stairs kitchen.

"So… Who's you?" Alex asked. "You look like me. You know. You got hair like I do, and sharp teethes too. And cuts on your face. Are you a lycan too? Me and mama is lycans. Like we can be wolfs. It's pretty cool. Mama's better at being a wolf than me, but I'll get it. So who's you mister?" Remus smiled. Sarah was not joking; he was truly a ball of fire. "Hello Alex. No, I'm not a lycan, but I'm kinda similar. I'm a werewolf." Alex's eyes got large and he began to ramble again. "My granpa is a werewolf; he's my mama's daddy. He's awesome. I like to play with him. What's your name mister?" Remus knew this is where things will get tricky. "My name is Remus John Lupin." Alex's eyes got even bigger. "That's my name too. Well, part of it is." Remus thought for a second. "There is a good reason for that. Would you like to know why?" the boy nodded. "Alex. Well I guess there is no easy way to do this. Alexander, I'm your father. Do you understand what that means?" "Course I do, I'm four, not dumb." And he giggled. "I like you. Mama does too. She has a picture of you she keeps in you she keeps in her money thingy." The boy looked his father over. "Mister. I like you. You gonna be here like my mama is?" Again, he though, she was not kidding. The child is much smarter than most his age. "Yes, if you want me to be." Remus started fidgeting with his hands. "Mister I said I like you. You gotta not be nervous now, mkay?" Remus grinned. But then Alex did the last thing he ever expected. Slowly, and curiously really, he scooted over to where Remus sat, and crawled up to his lap. "Hug me." He said. Short and simple. Remus hugged him back, and found himself crying, shamelessly. He hugged the boy tightly and just sobbed, the happiest he'd ever been. Alex wiggled away to look him in the eye. "Don't cry daddy. It's okay now. We got's each other now, mkay? Don't be sad." Hearing this, he smiled, but pulled him back into the hug. And this is the scene Sarah comes back to. Not wanting to disturb them, she sat down gingerly at a chair across the room, and waited for Alex to smell that she was back. Sure enough it was all of about five second before he whipped around to face her. "Mama, daddy is sad. He needs juice too!" Sarah laughed. "I don't think he's sad baby. I think he's happy to be here with you." Alex thought this idea over, looking back and forth between his mother and father. "Okay. Mama, do you have my juice?" Sarah walked over to the couch where they sat. "Of course baby." She handed him the cup, and he began drinking deeply. About halfway through the cup he stopped to breath. "Mama I like daddy. He's gonna be with us now, mkay? We all are good now okay?" Sarah smiled. "Of course son."

Alex turned back to face his father. "Daddy. Can I ask you something?" "Anything son, ask away." Alex giggled. "How fast can you run?" And with that he took off. Sarah rolled her eyes. "Better catch him. He loves to play." Remus got up and started off toward the door.

Sarah stopped him before he could get out of the room. "Remus?" She called after him. "He turned to face her. "I missed you." She said simply. He grinned, and just as his smile always did, it gave her butterflies. "I've missed you too lovey." Then he dashed out the door after his son.

Sarah sat back. She taught about the how their relationship used to be. She still loved him as much as ever, and wanted nothing more than for them to finally get married. It would be hard to keep herself to her goal of making Remus prove himself without just falling back into his arms. But that could wait until later. She needed to find someone she could send for clothes, toys, and what was, by now, a very angry Moonpie.


	5. A Mother's Musings

Sarah's thoughts.  
>Alex had taken to his father well, and rather quickly. While this was a good thing, it did not fix the entire situation. He can say he left for a good reason, but it didn't take away her hurt. It didn't take away her loneliness. She had a difficult pregnancy, as most all half werewolf children are usually. She had no choice but to move in with her father before she delivered. She had terrible pains that lasted for days. Could barely eat. Almost never slept. And always felt abandoned. She would let Remus be in Alex's life, but as to being a family? Well… She was unsure. He'd defiantly have to win her trust back… BUT! Matters need attending to! Off to rescue the cat!<p>

Sarah found her way back down to the kitchen, where none other than Mad-Eye himself stood. Of course Sarah did not know that's who he was, nor did she know the young, bright pink haired witch holding Moonpie in her arms. They were talking to Sirius about something.  
>Sirius gestured her way. "This is her just now. Sarah, this is Alastor Moody and Nymph-… and Tonks. They're Aurors. Hope you don't mind but while you were, *ahem* napping I sent them to retrieve your belongings. They seem to have done a good enough job, most everything but this happy little creature is up in your room."<br>Sarah smiled. "Thank you so much. I've been worried about Moonpie. He doesn't take well to being alone." The cat jumped from Tonk's arms where he had been perched and began circling Sarah's legs. She looked down at him and giggled quietly. "Glad you're not too mad at me prettyboy" she whispered.  
>Tonks leaned over and asked Sirius something. He appeared hesitant and responded while looking directly at Sarah. Whatever Sirius had told her sent her skipping happily up the stairs like a school-girl. Probably nothing to worry about in a house <em>FULL<em> of people, right?  
>Sarah shook it off and decided to take the moment that was given to her, so she made her way to the room she and Alex would be staying in to unpack and settle in. She noticed that they had brought most of Alex's favorite toys (it would be obvious, they were the ones not shoved into the toy box), and the biggest part of both of their wardrobes. All their belongings lay gingerly across their beds. She sighed, and slowly began to pick through Alex's toys and clothes and put them away. Her friends always laugh at her for doing house chores the muggle way, but Sarah finds it quite relaxing at times. With her hands occupied with routine work she is free to think about the things she needs to, and even lets her mind wander. But as she lets her mind wander, she can't help but wonder if that Tonks girl was looking for Remus. Best not to push that matter now, he is playing with Alex; and supper will be ready soon. She resolves to keep an eye on the girl over the stew, and not be too nosy. After all, he wasn't expecting to see her in that house, and defiantly not expecting to meet his son. She'd leave the benefit of the doubt for now and quietly finished putting their things away.<p>

*********  
>Later in the kitchen, Sarah helped Molly set the table and ready the children, and then called the rest of the house down to supper. Watching carefully as to not look suspicious, Sarah watched where Remus sat, which was near Sirius and adjacent to Alex, who was sitting next to an empty place Sarah assumed he was saving for her. Feeling a bit of relief, she sat down to enjoy the lovely stew Molly had made, but kept one eye on the interactions between the pink haired Auror and Remus. It was a subtle interaction, and mostly one sided. Tonks would steal glances his way as she talked with Hermonie and Ginny. Sarah tried to not let it bother her, but it tied knots in her stomach. She resolved to ask about it in a calm (if possible) fashion later.<p> 


	6. Thinking too Much & Bonding with Padfoot

Sitting alone after Alex was bathed, tucked in and properly entertained by a bedtime story… Sarah began to think again. She never in a million years saw her life becoming this complex, mostly because she'd grown used to the idea of it just being her and her son. This younger witch, bright, playful, beautiful… It made her heart sink. Tonks, as Sirius and the girls had called her, was normal. Maybe not in a traditional sense, but she wasn't wolf born like Sarah.

She looked down at her hands, scared from years of her own transformations, fights with other lycans and the struggles of raising a young lycan. Her whole body showed these signs, and she'd aged more than she cared to admit. Worry and pain and marked her, and for the first time in years she was ashamed. She really had no way to compare to Tonks. Her friends used to say that she and Remus were good together because of their furry similarities and personalities. However, Tonks brought forth a new thought in her head…

"What if he doesn't want someone like himself anymore? What if he wants to be normal?"

As this thought sank into the deeper reaches of her mind, silent tears began to fall. In less than two weeks' time, her life had gone from completely content and in control to one of the biggest messes she'd ever had to deal with.

Just then the air shifted and the faint scent of aged alcohol filled her nose. She was about to have company. Wiping away the tears as best she could, she tried to compose herself as she was joined by her host.

"Bit late for you to be up, eh love?" Sirius asked, smiling. "I'd offer you a glass but you don't seem like the drinking type."  
>Sarah smiled in return. "Not so much, no. Being a lycan, I see what it can do to those who a need a place to escape to and I cannot afford to fall into that trap. Thank you though."<br>Sirius sat down in an aged yellow armchair across beside her and sat his glass down. The two sat in silence for a moment then he decided to speak. 

"Care to talk about it? I know you think you're alone in your situation, but I promise you, you are not. I see the pain you hide as you go about the house cleaning with Molly, watching your son bond with his father. I wish I had more experience there. Remus and I used to be such good friends, but I'm afraid that time has taken the Moony I knew from me. He and I still talk, confide in one another, but he's not the same anyone, and it hurts me too. And I promise you anything said between you and I shall remain as such." 

Sarah stared ahead out the window at the waxing summer moon in the London sky. After a moment she spoke. "I must sit and think too much. As a girl in school, people often made fun of me. My teeth being the more complicated thing to hide. My housemates were all supportive as you'd expect Hufflepuff to be. I had friends, sure. But I was still alone. I never received owls from secret admirers or invitations to Hogsmade. There were no boys who followed after me. No one ever told me I was beautiful. Once in fourth year, two Ravenclaw girls in my potions class stuck a note to my back that read "Beware of Dog".  
>Tears flowed more freely than ever.<br>"After I graduated, one of my aunts gave me her book store, for me to run on my own. I found peace there. And it was there I met Remus."

Sirius gave a slight laugh. "That sounds about right. He always kept his nose in a book; I met him that way too. On the train to school, James and I barged in on him where he'd hidden out along in a compartment, reading a book called "The Grapes of Wrath" I believe he explained it was an American tragedy."

"It's a classic." Sarah smiled.  
>"He came into my shop about six months after I'd taken it over and redecorated it. Business was doing pretty well, and he approached me as I was about to close up the store. I didn't even realize, but he had been on a sofa reading for about two hours. He wanted to request I order him some books from other countries, and a few in different languages. I placed the order and didn't seem him again for two weeks."<br>Sarah sighed.  
>"Sirius?" She asked cautiously.<br>"Hmm?"  
>"Who is Tonks?"<br>Sirius swallowed hard, and looked away for a moment.  
>"I was afraid you'd ask me that." <p>


End file.
